We haven't changed
by Maryann1852
Summary: 'As her eyes scanned the room, which was pretty darn big, she heard a guy mumble "Kagome?". "And Kagome, these are from left to right: Miroku, who you just met, Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, Kouga and that's Rin." Kouga. She could swear she had heard that name before. '
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**The idea for this story just popped into my head the other day. And even though I feel like I should finish ****_I hate you all for ruining my youth_**** first, I can't seem to decide where to go with that story anymore. So I'll try and update that one as soon as I get my inspiration back. **

**Well, about this story. I don't know if I will turn this into a KagomexKouga or a KagomexInuyasha story. Either way, I hope you guys like it. **

**If you'd like, review and tell me what you think! Also, if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know so I can fix it.**

**Word count: 689**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed, how she loved her neighbor. Ever since he moved into the apartment next to her they've grown to be best friends. This night was one of their weekly meetings, in which one would make dinner for the other. Man, that man could cook! With a full stomach she let herself fall on the couch next to him. "So, what are we going to watch?" she asked. Not even bothering to answer, he let her see the list of all the movies he had. Scanning through all of them she finally said: "Hey, want to watch Riddick? Seems like a nice movie" He then looked at her with wide eyes. "You haven't seen Riddick yet? The fuck dude?" Well, it seemed quite obvious that this would be his favorite movie.

"Oy, I was wondering." Inuyasha asked. "Yes?" "Would you like to go out with me and a few friends of mine tomorrow? We'll probably just be watching some movies and having some drinks, so if you're interested, you can come along." That sure seemed like a good idea. Kagome was always busy working, so she didn't have much time for herself or friends. Not that she had that much friends. Mostly all her high school friends lived halfway across the country or were too busy themselves with their work or their boyfriends. It sucked, because they used to spend so much time together. "Well, what do you say about it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Kagome nodded. "Sure I'll come, sounds fun!" Inuyasha smiled. "Okay! I'll pick you up around 7 then."

The next day was like a normal day to her. Since it was Friday, Kagome got up around 6, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and left to go to work. She didn't really like her job, but it was better than nothing. The day seemed to go by slower than ever, but when the clock finally hit 5, she grabbed her stuff and went home as fast as she could. When she got home, she changed in her sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She decided she didn't want to cook tonight, so she ordered a pizza. After dinner she sat down on her couch and watched some TV until she heard her doorbell rang. Realizing it was already 18:55 and also realizing that she promised Inuyasha to go with him tonight she panicked. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I totally forgot!" He chuckled. "No need to panic Kagome, we're in no hurry. It's not like everybody will be waiting just for us." With those words heard she relaxed a little. "Okay, well, let me get dressed and then we can go." Having that said she went to her bedroom, took a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt from her closet and got dressed. Brushed her hair so she wouldn't look like a homeless person and she was ready to go.

The house wasn't too far away from hers, just about five minutes later they arrived. The house was big. "Wow.." Kagome was impressed. How could anyone afford to live here.. Inuyasha however, wasn't so impressed. Instead, he started pushing her to the back door, which wasn't locked. Once inside, Inuyasha was greeted by a tall guy with black hair and a small ponytail. "And who is this beautiful lady if I may ask?" Inuyasha put his arm around her and said: "This is Kagome, my neighbor. And don't you dare try anything you lecher! You have a girlfriend, remember?" The guy laughed. "It is not my fault! This hand is cursed!" He then turned to Kagome, "My name is Miroku, nice to meet you." Inuyasha led Kagome to the living room and there were about five people sitting there. "Guys, this is Kagome, she's my neighbor and I would like you all to try your hardest to not freak her out." As her eyes scanned the room, which was pretty darn big, she heard a guy mumble "Kagome?". "And Kagome, these are from left to right: Miroku, who you just met, Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, Kouga and that's Rin." Kouga. She could swear she had heard that name before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**First of all I would like to thank the people who have reviewed on the first chapter!**

**Mhilano****: Thank you! Thanks for the tip, I hope it's a bit better in this chapter, even though there's not much talking in this one.**

**Kagomespup:**** I'll try to add more details. I personally don't like it when people write a long description of what the characters were wearing, but I'll try to put a little more effort in the details!**

**Dragneell49****: Thank you very much for the review! Well, here's the new chapter!**

**Sometones Desire****: Thank you for the review! **

**Oh, before I forget: about Ayame. I'm not sure whether to have Ayame in this story. I don't like her very much since she wasn't a part of the manga. Therefore I would like the opinion of you guys. Do you think Ayame should be in this story or not? Let me know. I'm still not sure.**

**Well here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very welcome! If you find any errors and/or have any questions, please let me know :)**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 2

Looking at the guy who supposedly was Kouga, it hit her. "Kouga!" she yelled. At first he gave her a confused look, but that changed shortly after he recognized her too. "Kagome?" His mouth fell open. He then ran up to her and hugged her. "Long time no see Kagome! Oh, how I've missed you!"

When Kouga finally let Kagome go, they could feel all eyes on them. Finally Miroku spoke. "Do uhm… Do you guys know each other?" Kagome nodded. "Long story short, we met at kindergarten and we've been inseparable until his family decided to move 500 kilometers north." Kagome couldn't believe she found her best friend again, and to think he has been friends with her neighbor all this time! It really is a small world, right?

Kouga left to the kitchen to get Kagome a drink and to help Miroku prepare some food. After a bit of talking, Kagome discovered that Sango was actually way too good for Miroku, since he was always touching other women's bottoms. She also discovered that Rin had had the biggest crush on Inuyasha's half-brother since high school. Inuyasha's half-brother, later she found out his name was Sesshoumaru, was apparently a very cold person. He never liked to have conversations, or have any human contact at all.

When Kouga and Miroku came back they brought all kinds of snacks with them. With all this food on the table, Kagome thought she could've skipped dinner if she knew it would be like this. However, Kagome was the type of girl that loved food, so she didn't mind. After catching up with Kouga, she found out that he, just like her, had an office job which he hated. It was good to be with Kouga again. At the end of the night, they exchanged phone numbers and promised each other that this time they would stay in contact.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked when they reached the apartment building. "Yes, thank you so much for bringing me." Inuyasha smiled. "Good, I'm glad you had a good time. By the way, we were thinking of going swimming tomorrow, want to join us? I think they liked you a lot." "Yea sure!" she hugged him before entering her apartment. She wanted to call her mom and tell her that she met Kouga again, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. It was late, and she was tired. When she got to bed, she immediately fell asleep.

Next morning when she woke up she checked her cell phone. Kouga had texted her.

'_Sweet dreams Kagome-chan. It was really nice to see you again. _

_ Kouga'_

She smiled at the text. She almost forgot how sweet Kouga could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A new chapter!**

**I would like to apologize for not updating as much as I should be. Especially since the chapters aren't really that long. Hehe, in fact, I find them quite short. I hope you guys don't mind that. I do have some future chapters ready, but I really want to be okay with the way the story is going, and at some points I'm still doubting. I really hope you like this chapter, since I don't really like it myself. Soooo, maybe there will be another chapter up by tomorrow.**

**The reviews I get make me really happy! So keep writing them! Also if I have made any mistakes, let me know so I can improve the storyline and any grammar mistakes.**

**Mhilano****: Thank you for the review! I totally ship KxK too. And InuKag. And Sesskag. Kagome and Kouga are my favourite at this moment :)**

**Someones Desire****: Thank you! And thank you for not minding the length of the chapters haha! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Chapter 3

When Kagome arrived at the pool, already in her black and red bikini, she saw Sango, Miroku and Kouga already there. Sango walked up to her to give her a hug, which surprised Kagome. Normally she didn't hug people she just met. When Sango led her to the others she could see a grin forming on Kouga's face. "Kagome-chan, since when did your boobs get so big? Last time I remember, you were flat as a board!" This caused Miroku to laugh, earning a slap from Sango. "You haven't changed a bit, Kouga. You're still the pervert you were 4 years ago!" Kagome laughed, even though she was a bit offended. 'I wasn't really _that_ flat, was I?' she thought to herself. "You didn't change much either, Kagome. If that kind of stuff still makes you laugh." Kouga said. "Well, your body definitely changed, I must say. Damn." Kagome could see the small blush that formed on Kouga's face.

After a few hours of having fun, they decided it was time to eat. By this time, Inuyasha had also arrived. When they all sat down at the table, Kagome could see Miroku looking at her. "What's wrong Miroku?" She asked.

"I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were still a virgin or not."

This comment resulted in Miroku receiving a painful slap from Sango. Kagome blushed. Well, in fact, her whole face turned red. Never did she expected that question out of the blue. She heard Kouga laughing next to her. "Well, I would be surprised if she was!" He said. Kagome gave him an angry look.

"What, do you think she's some kind of slut?" Inuyasha asked, obviously irritated. "I've never seen her with a guy before y'know."

"Whoah whoah.. That's not at all what I meant!" Kouga responded.

"Then what do you mean, wolfshit?"

"Why do you even care, dogturd?"

The arguing continued like that for a couple of minutes.

Kagome wished Miroku never asked her that question. She was at this point very embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know about her personal life. Well at least not about her sex-life. That was private. And she certainly did not want those people to know about _that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just really didn't know where to go with the story. Like most of the times, I know what I want to happen in the middle of the story, but I don't know how to get there.**

**Still I hope you guys like this chapter, because I feel like after this we will get to the more fun part of the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Chapter 4

Thankfully the argument stopped after a while, and the subject changed. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting in the pool until it was time for dinner. Inuyasha had offered to cook for everyone, so once they changed out of their swimsuits they went to his apartment.

When Inuyasha came out of the kitchen, and placed the plate in front of Kagome and the others, Kagome could not help but squeak. Inuyasha made pasta carbonara, Kagome's favorite dish. It didn't surprise anyone to see that she was the first to finish her plate and ask for more. "If you continue like that, you'll get even fatter." Kouga said to Kagome. "Well fuck you too Kouga, I'm just hungry." Kagome snapped. "And don't you ever call me fat again."

"I didn't call you fat."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fuck you."

"Please do so."

"Hell no."

Kagome remembered how easy it was to pick a fight with Kouga. They used to fight all the time when they were little. Just for fun.

When the table was cleaned, and the dishes were in the sink, everyone moved to the living room. As soon as everyone was seated, Miroku said: "Let's play truth or dare! To get to know our new friend Kagome-chan a bit better!" Kagome grunted, of all the games they could play, he wanted to play that game. It wasn't that bad, a few of her most embarrassing memories came from that game. But since everyone already agreed to play she didn't have any other choice.

First up was Inuyasha. "Truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Truth."

"Are you finally dating Kikyo?"

An annoyed look came over his face.

"No, not yet."

"Too bad."

Next up was Sango who picked dare. "I dare you to give Miroku a lap dance!"

Sango's face turned bright red. "NO!" she yelled. "You have to, Sango. You know the game." Miroku smirked evil. Of course, this was a chance of a lifetime.

"I won't do it."

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"I quit playing."

"You can't."

"No? Watch me."

With that she stood up and left the room. "Okay, one down." Inuyasha laughed. "If Sango won't play, I choose Kouga. Give Miroku a lap dance." Kouga not wanting to be a party-pooper gave Miroku a lap dance. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, it looked ridiculous. If she didn't know better, she would think they were gay.

"I wanna pick Kagome!" Miroku said. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhm.. I think I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to try and let your elbows touch!"

Kagome sighed. She knew she had quite large breasts and this trick was only used to see even more cleavage. Still, she decided to play along and put her elbows together. Looking at Miroku she could almost see him drooling. Pervert. "I'm going to get Sango, if she's still here."

When Kagome walked into the kitchen she could see Sango stand there sip a glass of wine. "You coming back?" Sango looked up and nodded. "You okay by the way? You looked quite annoyed back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish those guys weren't such perverts."

Kagome laughed. When they were back in the living room, Sango sat back down next to Miroku. He put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

After that Kagome decided to get them a little bit closer to each other. "Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango sighed, "Dare." Just what Kagome was hoping for. "I dare you to hold Miroku's hand for the rest of the evening." Miroku happily grabbed Sango's hand, and sat there, smiling like an idiot.

Next Miroku choose Kouga, and he chose truth. "What were you talking about before, at the pool? About something we cannot know?"

Kagome shot Kouga a deadly glare, she hoped he understood. He didn't.

"Well, Kagome and I, when we were around 15 years old.. Yeah well uhmm..Y'know.. We had sex.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo.. Here's another chapter!**

**Yay! We're getting to the fun part! At least, I think it's the fun part. For the ones that would like to see Ayame in this story, she will be. Just not yet.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. I still do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Feel free to leave a review, even if you didn't like it or have some tips for me. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"You _what_?" Inuyasha looked furious. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome weren't dating, he still felt like he had to protect her. This included no boys. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking piece of wolfshit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome, what the fuck? When? Wha.. Why?"

And Kagome just sat there, quietly, trying to manage her anger. He did not just say that. He couldn't have. Inuyasha was looking as if he could kill Kouga any second. If it were not for the fact that Miroku was trying to calm him down. It didn't actually work very well. The more Miroku tried, the angrier Inuyasha got. "Let the fuck go off me! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" But of course, Miroku wouldn't let him go so easily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude?" Kouga started to get pretty pissed off himself. It wasn't like Inuyasha knew Kagome back then. I mean, they were 15. He couldn't possibly have known her. "She's not even your girlfriend, so why are you getting this upset about something that happened over 8 years ago?"

This made Inuyasha shut up. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kouga had a point. He didn't date Kagome, and he was not planning to either. He already had someone he desperately wanted to date. And she kept saying how much of a great friend he really was. Damn it.

"Sooooooo…" Miroku gave his usual perverted grin. "You guys did it aye?" Right after he said that, Sango slapped him. "Miroku!"

"What is it my dear?"

"How can you ask such indecent questions?"

"I'm sorry honey, I just can't help it! It's this damn cursed hand of mine!"

"You know damn sure your hand has nothing to do with this!"

Miroku looked down like a child who just got caught by his mother while stealing cookies. But not for long, as he raised his head once again. "But yes or no, Kouga?" he grinned.

"Yep." Kouga said, almost proudly.

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. "And Kagome, how was it?" Earning another slap from Sango. "What?"He asked, trying to look at Sango with puppy eyes. "You know _exactly _what, pervert!" Sango raised her hand to give him another slap, when Kagome spoke:

"Well, I don't actually know if you could actually say it was sex."

"And why not?" Kouga said, surprised.

"Because you didn't even last 10 seconds.."


End file.
